El Lago a media noche
by Lara Pond
Summary: Sansa tiene una extraña costumbre, una que le llevará a algo más que no espera que pase.


**_Bueeenoooo aquí traigo otra historia de mi OTP._**

**_Dedicado a Dani001 por su lindo review en el fic "Lirios"_**

**_Disclaimer: Games of Thrones_**

**_Advertencias: Femslash, muerte de un personaje, abuso, violencia_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>El Lago a media noche<span>_**

Cuando Sansa quería refrescarse y tomar aire porque dentro de su cuarto ya estaba pesado el ambiente, ella salía del castillo para ir al lago congelado más cercano en invernalandia.

Era algo que de verdad le tranquilizaba, no sabía el por qué ni el cómo pero desde que su madre la sacaba a la noche a pasear cuando no podía dormir de niña se acostumbró y no podía dejar de hacerlo.

Por ello aun estando lejos de casa, con Joffrey, se escapaba para irse allí, a ese lago que estaba un poco lejos, pero aun así le gustaba ir, además era algo nuevo que no esté congelado. Y lo que más le agradaba era sentir el pasto húmedo bajo ella.

Siempre se quedaba pensando en la muerte de su familia y aunque no vio el cadáver de Aria o Jon creía que de verdad se encontraba sola, y eso le entristecía demasiado, porque no tener a su familia era algo que no quería ni imaginarlo.

Así que dejando esas cosas de lado prefirió concentrarse en lo lindo que estaba el lago en esa noche, cómo la luna se reflejaba junto con las estrellas en el agua.

El frío ni le importaba, estaba acostumbrada a ese frío y además no era nada comparado con el de su hogar, por ello no le prestaba atención, más porque estaba demasiado fuera de sí, tanto que no notó cuando alguien se acercó a ella.

—Es linda esta noche—Comentó una voz ajena.

Sansa miró hacía la dirección de donde hablaba, y se encontró con alguien que no se esperaba, con Margaery Tyrell.

Esa chica por alguna razón estaba entre caerle bien y mal, primero sería porque era amable, buena con ella como nadie allí y agradable, y luego lo otro porque de verdad estaba con Joffrey, a pesar de que ella notaba que fingía porque conocía esa miradas de no quererle al rey, en vez de eso ella pensaba que estaba allí por el poder o el dinero, la posición social ya que cualquier cosa era más creíble que eso de que le gustase el odioso chico.

—Mi reina Tyrell—Sí algo muy inteligente, obvio que era ella.

—Ella misma, pero llámame Margaery—Le pidió con una de esas sonrisas que le gustaban a Sansa, porque le recordaba a las de su hermana o las de Jon que le podían levantar el ánimo.

—Claro Tyr-Margaery…—Y la otra se acercó más

— ¿Me puedo sentar contigo?—Le preguntó con dulzura, y a Sansa se le hacía imposible decirle que no así que asintió. De esa forma sintió la presencia a su lado, estaba bastante cerca pero por alguna razón no se sentía incómoda aún.

— ¿Puedo saber por qué estás aquí tan tarde?—Preguntó con curiosidad ya que era más de madia noche y todos dormían.

La joven Stark no sabía si responderle sinceramente o no, pero algo en esa sonrisa le decía que podía confiarle lo que sea, como cuando ella y su familiar le preguntaron qué pensaba de Joffrey. Y tal y como aquella vez se sorprendió diciendo la verdad.

—Es que tenía que tomar aire…no me siento nada bien últimamente—Le dijo, y la otra asintió, sabía lo que era eso, después de todo perdió también a su esposo y otras personas. Así que le pasó un brazo por el hombro y el otro por la cintura abrazándole.

—Entiendo…conozco ese sentimiento—Le contestó y la menor se quedó sorprendida, no se esperaba eso de verdad, conocía que la mujer era cariñosa pero no creía que llegase a serlo con ella también, eso le causó algo raro, porque aunque ese vacío de su pecho no se dejaba llenar, eso al menos le daba una sensación de calidez que casi llegaba a opacar la tristeza.

Pero no lo suficiente, porque mientras la otra le acariciaba la espalda ella tembló de frío, además porque llevar solo un vestido veraniego en esas alturas del año hacía frío como para tiritar.

—Oh, perdona ¿Te dejé incómoda?—Le preguntó Tyrell al notarlo, pero Sansa no quería que se aparte así que se aferró a ella de nuevo para evitarlo.

—No no—Dijo tan apuradamente y algo atorado que pronto se apenó por ello, pero no podía dejar que se vaya—Digo…que es solo por el frío, porque me agrada tu cercanía

Y eso tuvo que ser lo más vergonzoso que confesó a alguien en toda su vida.

Margaery la verdad le tomó desprevenida eso pero sonrió, con esa cálida sonrisa y le abrazó de nuevo de forma más cariñosa esta vez.

—Oh, claro no me importaría quedarme así un rato más—Admitió y se acercó a su oído, donde sus labios se apegaron a ella y Sansa se estremeció porque de alguna forma se sentía muy bien eso, más la respiración que al oírla de tan cerca le provocaba cosas que nunca sintió.

—Ah…oh…vaya

Pero le sorprendió de nuevo Margaery diciendo algo más

—Además también me gusta tocarte—Y el susurro no pudo hacerle sentir más rara, era tan extraño el sentimiento que le surgió por eso que no supo qué decir.

Solo se quedó callada disfrutando de la sensación.

Al cabo de un rato dejó de temblar de frío y lo hizo de la cercanía y respiración de la chica.

Pero se dio cuenta pronto e hizo algo más.

—Toma querida, no sería bueno que tú entre todas las personas te enfermes—Le dijo quitándose el abrigo de piel que tenía puesto. Eso hizo saltar las alarmas de la otra.

— ¿Qué?... no, no, quédatelo tú, no podría hacer que te enfermes por mi culpa—Pero no le escuchó nada y se la puso en los hombros en un abrazo que le dejó sin defensas.

—Margaery…—Se quejó pero la otra solo lo tomó como un gesto tierno y no se apartó ni se la quitó, si no que prendió el botón de su cuello para que no se la quite.

—No cariño, no quiero que te enfermes—Y con ello se levantó— Cuando quieras volvemos a hablar, me gusta tu compañía, y te la puedes quedar, te sienta mejor a ti, estoy a tu disposición cuando me necesites

Con ello se despidió y le dio un beso en su mejilla.

—A-Adios…—Y la vio irse.

Puede que no sea tan imposible de resistir ese año…tal vez.


End file.
